The present inventive concept relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device using an etching gas capable of etching multi-stacked layers.
In the electronics industry, semiconductor devices are used due to their compact, multi-functional, and/or lower cost characteristics. These semiconductor devices may include memory devices for storing data, logic devices for operating data, and hybrid devices for simultaneously performing various functions.
The development of the electronics industry has intensified the demand for greater integration of semiconductor devices. However, it has been difficult to implement the greater integration of semiconductor devices due to many problems, such as reduced process margin in the exposure process for defining fine patterns. Further, the development of the electronics industry has also intensified the demand for semiconductor devices with higher speed and performance. Numerous studies have been carried out to meet the demands for semiconductor devices having greater integration and/or higher speed.